Rider of Remnant
by Silent Soviet
Summary: Just some stupid fluff I put out there. This story really is just an idea that anyone can have if they consult me first. Contains GhostRider!Jaune and GhostRider! Arkos. Feel free to be blunt about reviews, I was bored and this came into mind.


**Greetings Comrades, it is I, Soviet here with a little oneshot that popped in after watching Ghost Rider, the skills acquired will not tie into my first story, Spit that Hot fire. Now, i was informed that Monty Oum has passed, and as much as it hurts, it is numb after all that i had lost. My Grandmother had died last year on the 25th of may, and i went into a depression streak over the winter. We was closer than peas and Car-rots. Anyway, it was that and the fact that my old computer crashed like a sugar hyped Nora. Anyway, i dont own Rwby or Ghot rider, i'm not sure if this counts as a crossover, if anyone wants to clear it up, please do so. Have fun, and all rights belong to Roosterteeth and whoever made Ghost Rider, (Dreamworks?), me basically saying that i own nothing except the idea of Zirc.**

Jaune's POV, Semesterwise sleepover, 7:00

'Great, another occasion that'll drain me of sleep, and the fact that it is a full moon doesn't help either, especially with my "condition"'. I thought as i prepared for another sleepover, it being our second year at beacon and all. See, Yang figured this out after the dance, because she told me she wanted to 'ship' Pyrrha and I, after I pulled my little trick at the dance.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS, IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Shouted Nora, rather gleefully.

"Nora, we talked about raising our voices at night, right?" Said Ren, or rather, the automated voice of him from the box on his neck, the guy's vocal cords having been ripped out around the second semester last year.

"Sorry Ren." Said Nora, a lot quieter and a bit sadder.

"I'm cool with Nora being loud, just as long as we don't play 'strip truth or dare' until morning again like last year." Said Pyrrha, shivering at the thought of that horrid version of the game. Hell, we all did, because we were all almost butt-ass naked.

"Well, it's 7:15, better head over and help finish what they started." Said I, a bit tired and excited, because it is always fun, just a bit tiring.

So once we were ready, we walked 5 feet to their dorm room, knocked the secret knock (I swear Ruby will never grow up), and waltzed on it, admiring how much they changed from the last sleepover. I mean, sure we see them every day, but we noticed the changes. For example, Ruby was as tall as Blake now, Weiss had grown in several areas, as well as cropping her hair to shoulder length. Yang was still the tallest and most well endowed, as well as more muscle on her arms and abdominal area. Blake hadn't changed a lot, except in height, and Zirc... well, he just grew taller by about 4 inches in the past 6 months. All in all, we all stayed the same, except in height, size, and in the guy's cases, voice.

"So guys, ready for this semester's sleepover? Chock full of fun, games, and confessions~." Said Yang, with a little more emphasis on 'confessions'.

"Yang, we decided not to let you plan the major game after last year." Said Ruby, all of us (except Yang) shivering at the memory of last year.

"Oh, come on! This year I wasn't going to choose anything M-rated, mainly because Professor Goodwitch yelled at me last year for Duct Taping Weiss to the flagpole in nothing but her nightgown.

"Well then, who is?" I asked, elicitng nervous looks from team RWBY.

"Perfect, now we don't anything to pass the large timeframe from now until tomorrow." I said, a bit glad because that means Ren and I could chill out in Zirc's room and play some Cogs of Battle: Judgement, eat Doritos, drink Mountain Dew, and just unwind.

"No worries guys, I got something planned that is T-rated, and we will all enjoy playing it." Said the buxom brawler.

'Fuck.'

"It is a version of truth or dare in which whoever the bottle lands on, has to get asked a question which everyone would like to know, and if you don't answer it, we will ask another question that is worse than the last, or "persuade" you to answer the question." Said Yang, unnaturally excited about this.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Zirc, grabbing everyone's attention.

"... Will there be snack breaks, and can I supply the bottle?" He asked, slightly groggy and hopeful.

"Sure, what bottle are you going to use?" Asked Yang wearily, for we all knew that Zirc didn't have a bathroom in his room, and he rarely went out on the weekends. That, and Neo told us.

"The one I'm about to finish." He replied as he downed the rest of his Vodka, and placed the empty bottle in the middle of the group, ready to play.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Said Blake, as she spun the bottle, not knowing the horror she had started.

Zirc POV. 12:00 midnight.

Fuck. everyone here except Jaune and Yang had been embarassed. Blake had to read a chapter of 'Ninja's of Love' out loud, Weiss had to dye her hair like a rainbow and curl it, Ruby had to eat 10 Raisin cookies, Pyrrha had to confess to Jaune, who changed a shade of red that was identical to Ruby's cloak, Nora had to watch the ASPCA commercials, Ren had to get a makeover from Yang, who made Ren look like a girl, who suprisingly looked better as one, Neo had been forced to kiss me, (not that I minded, and i'm pretty sure we have a mutual crush), and I had to *Ugh* drink Coke. It's okay, just that I felt like I betrayed Monty for drinking my archnemesis' brand. Jaune and Yang, however, were toe to toe.

"I'll get you, Xiao Long," Said Jaune "And I will never fall to you or your tricks!" He said as he spun the bottle. We watched it spin, slow and land on... The Arc boy himself.

"Dammit." Said Jaune, a bit down.

"Alright, let's see what we want to know..." Said Yang, a glint of determination in her eyes. We huddled together to determine what we were going to ask him.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Yang

"Why does he not acknowledge Pyrrha's advances." Said Weiss

"No, he's just too oblivious." Said Nora

"What is his Semblance?" Said Ren, his voice box turned to the lowest volume.

"He can't decide that, his Family has vastly different semblances, despite them being famous for their large aura pools and winning the Great War."

Said Pyrrha, a little sad because she activated his aura.

"How about why he leaves every month when there's a full moon?" Asked Ruby, earning weird stares from everyone.

"He leaves?!" Whispered Pyrrha, concerned for her partner/crush/ soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Yeah, I heard the door close one night a few months ago and I saw him running to the student garage, with smoke coming from the front of him. I thought he was gonna torch the cars, but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Said Ruby.

"Is this settled?" Asked Yang, earning a collective nod from everyone in the group.

"Alrighty then, it's decided. Jaune: Where do you go at night during a full moon, according to Ruby?" Interrogated Yang.

Jaune looked VERY nervous, and asked only one question: "What is my punishment if I say I won't answer?"

At this, Yang leaned in and said "If you don't answer, I'll tell Pyrrha about the magazines and drawings you have of her, as well as your journal entries about your 'Beautiful Amazonian Flower'." Yang said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

At this, Jaune turned whiter than the state of Minnesota (YAY JOKES ABOUT WHITE PEOPLE AND SNOW!), and decided to show them, instead of tell. "Alright guys, Yang forced my hand (Not the only thing she forced, HEYOOOOOOO), and so you will know. Meet me at the student garage in 5 minutes. I just... need some time to prepare." Said Jaune, a little worridley.

Admittedly, I thought he was going to bail, but he then assured us he wasn't, and that he just needed to feel the 'last bit of sanity'. At this, I began to worry, for when my semblance kicks in, I lose all thought in my mind, and focus on the kill. Deciding to ignore it, we all went to the garage.

5 mins. later, Normal POV.

After we arrived, we noticed something... off about one of the parking spaces. Instead of the dull grey like the rest, it was pitch black, and hot to the touch. Weiss tried throwing some Ice Dust at it, but it evaporated before it even hit the ground. What was weirder was that it sounded like voices screaming underneath it, albeit muffled. We tried to pass it off as our tired minds, but we all heard it. We heard a noise at the door, so we looked, expecting to see our friend in a somber mood. Instead, he had an evil, almost demonlike smile, creased brow, smile and all. He slowly walked towards us, stopping only at Pyrrha to say one thing: "If it hurt you, or anyone else, I am sorry." All the while keeping his face in the same position as he walked toward the space.

As if to read our minds, he simply said "This parking space belongs to me, well, the other me at least." He said, turning to face us.

"This will scar you for as long as you live, if you live past tonight. When _he_ comes out, the most you guys can do is hope that you've done more good than bad in life, and pray. Remember, this is your decision. All that I ask of you is to keep _him_ a secret amongst us, because if word got out that _he's _back, well," He smiled a humorous grin, "... You don't want to know." He finished, looking around only to see the horrified faces of those around him.

"Try to keep up." Were his last words before he fell to the ground and started writhing and screaming in pain.

The cries soon turned to laughs and cries, as Jaune's face melted away, and the stench of burning flesh was in the air. After a few minutes the screaming stopped, no blood was to be found, nor any meat or burned clothes. What was left was a skeleton that had flames as black as night, while his armor turned from white to rust colored, and deformed to have jagged edges sticking out of his shoulder plates, while his chestplate went from it's original design to having the image of a human ribcage- spine and all - depicted on it as if it were an x-ray. His shin guards and forearm plates stretched and deformed around his arm, giving them a sleek look on his arms and legs. He grabbed his shield (Which was still normal, along with the sword), and opened it, the action making the shield take on the same rusty look, and jagged edges around the entire shield, along with flames on the edges. Right in the middle, what looked to be the top part of a skull popped out, with fire coming from its eyes and nose, bleeding down the shield to the bottom edge. When he drew the sword, nothing happened, until he bashed it on the shield, deforming one last item of his, turning the sword into a giant, 4 foot cleaver with the same look and jagged edges, only this time, the flame went up about 2 feet of the blade, then stopped, turned inward, and spelled the following phrase down to the hilt: '_The fires of hell burn bright with heaven's righteousness._'

He then looked at the group, pointed at Zirc, then swept the crowd, saying in a voice that would sound like if Jaune attempted a hissed, demonic voice: "You... Will not... Burn." He turned around, put his fingers into his mouth, and whistled. What he whistled for, we did not know, until we felt a rumbling near the parking space. It opened, revealing what could only be described as hell. Corpses tried to claw their way up out of the hole, fires hotter than any found on Remnant or created by man. What came out of the hole, however, would put everyone in a fit of jealousy once things went back to normal. A Chrome 1954 Oldsmobile F-88 rolled its way over the corpses and onto dry land. When 'Jaune' opened the door and got in, the car started to change. When he sat down, the wheels caught fire, however, the flames were the opposite color of 'Jaune's' flames. When he started the car, the more apparent the changes became. The car stretched forward to support the new V-12 engine, the rims produced knee-cappers that stretched a foot and a half away from the car. The interior took on a more Apocalyptic look, with pieces of metal bolted to an area where only one piece would need to be, along with a rusted interior, albeit very clean. The wings in the back sagged and transformed to look like skeletal wings, while the lights took on the looks of spiders, with the hourglass shape being the brakelights, and the front lights turned to a white flame instead of lights. The body looked sharper, taking on various parts of a skeleton. The hood deformed to create a bull skull, with the horns holding the mirrors, while the top of the car took on the look of bat wings, folded up. The doors were indented with thw words '_No mercy_' on one door, and '_Purge the Evil_' on the other. The license plate was the strangest on the car, saying in very scratchy letters: '_All for Her_', with a picture of Pyrrha's symbol next to it.

"Nikos... Sit... Here." 'Jaune' said, pointing to the seat next to him.

Not wanting to piss him off, Pyrrha obeyed and sat down next to him, feeling oddly comfortable in his presence.

"Do... You... Like... Me?" He asked, suprising all of us.

"Of course I do." She said, calmly.

"Do... You... Love... Me?" Asked 'Jaune', sounding concerned, possibly realizing what his current situation might be doing to her.

"O-of C-c-c-course I do, J-Jaune. More Th-Th-than anythi-i-ing." She replied nervously, blushing the shade of the flames from the hole that had closed after the car.

"Do... You... Want... To... Be... With... Me... Past... Death?" He asked, timidly.

Pyrrha smiled a sweet and mischevious smile.

"Jaune, are you asking me to marry you?" She asked, making Jaune (who am I kidding, both jaunes are softies for Pyrrha, no need for the quotation marks) look away and down.

"Would... You... Say... Yes?" He asked, making her blush.

"Of course I would... Ya big Doof." She said, reaching an arm around him and ruffling his fire, using her aura to protect her.

"Put... This... On... If... You... Do." He said, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small flame that contorted into a ring.

Yang noticed this and said "PYRRHA! I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT HE HAS A... RING OF FIRE!"

Everyone groaned, but the hole opened up, and 2 people poked their heads up: Satan and Johnny Cash, who both went "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and went back down. (I like Johnny Cash, but him coming down from heaven didn't sound right.)

When Jaune heard this, he was about to beat up Yang, but before he could, Pyrrha grabbed the ring, put it on, and kissed him, all the while she had begun to change to look like Jaune, what with the flames and skeleton. When they parted, Pyrrha looked just like Jaune, except her flames were red, and the flames on her head formed the shape of her hair. She looked at Jaune questioningly, who simply said

"I... Was... The... Original... Rider... I... Got... To... Customize... My... Looks." He said as he smiled, or at least that was what it looked like.

"Why do you talk like that if i can talk just fine?" Pyrrha asked.

"Dang it Pyrrha, I was trying to look badass." Said a slightly dejected Jaune.

"Well," Said Pyrrha, rather flirtatiously, "Why be Badass when you can get DAT ASS!" She said as she moved Jaune's hand to her butt, causing his black flames to acquire a tinge of red.

As they flirted in the car, the gang on th outside was getting everything ready for the wedding in 5 seconds, with Weiss being the preistess, Ren being the Best Man, and the Girls being the bridesmaids and getting everything ready. Before Jaune put the pedal to the metal, they were dragged out and put in fireproof wedding garments. The service was fast, simply being "Do you?" "I Do." "Do You?" "I Do." "kiss." and that was that. When it came time for cake, however, they found out that Zirc had been the one to bake it, so it had Nacho Cheese Doritos Dust on it, with a Mountain Dew fountain right next to it. They enjoyed the Cake and Drinks, and when it came time to drive away, they found that Dust grenades were on strings, instead of cans (Courtesy of Nora), and the sign didn't say 'Just Married', but instead it said 'Fina-fuckin-ly'. As they drove into the sunset, Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch appeared right next to the students.

"They do know that they have class on monday, right?" Asked the platinum blonde Professor.

"Not with that skill, they don't." Replied Ozpin, earning questioning looks from his students and girlfriend.

"The rider is the most powerful being on Remnant, next to Satan and Oum, of course. If he really wanted to, he could end the threat of the White Fang and The Grimm. He knows, however, that if he does, lots of people would be jobless." He explained, the looks around him starting to realize what he means.

"Well, if that is done and over with, I believe Neo and I must 'Study'." Said Zirc, carrying Neo back to their shared room.

Professor Goodwitch was about to stop them, when Ozpin blocked her with his cane.

"We wouldn't want to be hypocrites, would we?" Asked Ozpin, who started to drag his significant other to their apartment.

After seeing the 3 couples leave, Ren thought it would be the best time to announce his love for Nora. He didn't get a word out of his mouth before Nora dragged him to their room, saying to the girls that 'her and her sloth boyfriend need their special time.'

Team RWBY, having hooked up last year, walked to their collective bedroom, just barely able to hear the 3 couples. 1 from the Teacher's lounge, 1 right next door, and the loudest had just a door between them. They decided to relax the same way their friends and teachers did that night.

Needless to say, everyone that was a witness to the event last night was satisfied, while the ones that weren't were confused as to why there was a trail of burnt grass leading into the forest, and why they heard what was sounds of ghosts wailing last night. Funnily enough, Pyrrha and Jaune came back the next day glowing red from embarassment from the warnings of "Ghosts" and "Wailing Jaune and Pyrrha's name" and to watch out for their lives, only a select few knew what really happened, and fewer that knew the whole story.

As they sat there, one thought collectively went through their minds: 'WHERE'S NORA?!'

The answer was promptly given to them when an explosion went off in the courtyard, and Nora in a beard flew by, yelling "HAPPY SKELETON WAR TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD BATTLESHIP!"

Then, an army of skeletons rose out of the ground to fight the fuckbois. This event was known as the Great Skeleton War, and went down in history as one of Remnants greatest wars.

The End.

**I didn't know how to end it since I was all over the place in this story, so I conlcuded it how I conclude conversations. But i hope you enjoyed yourselves and had a good chuckle or two. This is Silent But Deadly, signing off so he can work on Spit that hot fire. Peace.**


End file.
